Naruto and Pokemon Crossover Challenge
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: Summary is down below
1. Chapter 1

He was banished and had his chakra sealed away, and now Naruto's hopes and dreams of becoming Hokage were crushed and destroyed, and he decided to leave the Elemental Nations, and on his way to a land far away from the Nations, he come across an interesting race of creatures known as Pokemon, and after watching battles and contests, Naruto became interested in becoming a Pokemon Trainer, now 10 years later, Naruto now the Champion of the Kenōska Region has to deal with Konoha wanting him back for reasons unknown, how will he handle the situation,

This is the summary for the challenge,

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with a Naruto and Pokemon crossover fanfiction challenge,

My apologies for not updating in so long, I've been extremely busy with personal matters and I've been taking a break for this has taken it's toll on me, so I'll be updating my stories whenever I can, again I apologize for the disappointment I have given you guys,

Now this challenge is for anyone willing to accept, whenever you accept or not is fine with me,

I came up with a new Region, I actually named it the Kenōska Region, I moved the letters around on the word I chose, the word is Danketsu, the japanese word for Unity, and the region is basically like right in between Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola, it is where the Pokemon of every known region is on the Kenōska Region,

I actually came up with the Gym Leaders, The Elite Four and the Professor, this preview shows the intel of the Gym Leaders, The Elite Four and the Professor, and here they are,

* * *

**Gym Leaders:**

**Gym Leader #1**

**Name: Seamus**

**City/Town: Archer City**

**Specialty: Fighting Types**

**Appearance: Light brown military style hair, hazel eyes, athletic build and olive skin, Wears a black trench coat over a white muscle shirt and military style pants with steel-toe combat boots.**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Weight: 225 lbs**

**Age: 43**

**Birthday: March 9th**

**Pokemon:**

**Machop**

**Makuhita**

**Riolu**

**Gym Badge: Warrior Badge**

* * *

**Gym Leader #2**

**Name: Nirvana**

**City/Town: Moonglade City**

**Specialty: Grass Types**

**Appearance: Green braided hair, forest green eyes, slender build and fair skin, Wears green overalls, with brown sandles and has a sun hat on her head.**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 120 lbs**

**Age: 25**

**Birthday: September 18th**

**Pokemon:**

**Shroomish**

**Cacnea**

**Chikorita**

**Gym Badge: Jungle Badge**

* * *

**Gym Leader #3**

**Name: Draco**

**City/Town: Jadestar City**

**Specialty: Dragon Types**

**Appearance: Strawberry Blond short hair, brown eyes, muscular build and dark brown skin (If I'm being racist, then I deeply apologize for it, I was looking at a skin tone chart to figure out the skin tones), Wears a black tuxedo long coat over a white dress shirt and black tie and wears black tuxedo pants with dress shoes.**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 205 lbs**

**Age: 32**

**Birthday: July 7th**

**Pokemon:**

**Dratini**

**Bagon**

**Gible**

**Gym Badge: Titan Badge (The dragon type Pokemon are like brutes, so I chose this word for the badge name)**

* * *

**Gym Leader #4**

**Name: Crystal**

**City/Town: Whitefrost City**

**Specialty: Ice Types**

**Appearance: Snow White hair with a bun at the top and a bang covering her left eye, icy blue eyes, Slim build and olive skin, Wears a light brown eskimo coat and black winter jeans with brown snow boots.**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 132 lbs**

**Age: 26**

**Birthday: December 7th**

**Pokemon:**

**Glaceon**

**Snorunt**

**Cubchoo**

**Gym Badge: Frost Badge**

* * *

**Gym Leader #5**

**Name: Jarvis**

**City/Town: Clairvoiya City**

**Specialty: Psychic Types**

**Appearance: short greyish black hair, gray eyes, thin build and fair skin, Wears a bamboo hat on his head, has a purple kimono with brown sandles.**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 247 lbs**

**Age: 65**

**Birthday: May 28th**

**Pokemon:**

**Kadabra**

**Espeon**

**Beheeyem**

**Xatu**

**Gym Badge: Unity Badge (Reason for this as the name for the badge is because all minds in the Kenōska Region are connected through aura, like how the Aura Guardians are connected to eachother through Aura)**

* * *

**Gym Leader #6**

**Name: Coral**

**City/Town: Azure City**

**Specialty: Water Types**

**Appearance: Long blue hair, ocean blue eyes, swimmer athletic build and olive skin,**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 134 lbs**

**Age: 28**

**Birthday: January 20th**

**Pokemon:**

**Crawdaunt**

**Gyarados**

**Gastrodon (West Sea Form)**

**Azumarill**

**Gym Badge: Aqua Badge**

* * *

**Gym Leader #7**

**Name: Mal**

**City/Town: Duskshade City**

**Specialty: Dark Types**

**Appearance: braided jet black hair, amber eyes, slim build and light brown skin**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 143 lbs**

**Age: 25**

**Birthday: February 18th**

**Pokemon:**

**Mightyena**

**Umbreon**

**Honchkrow**

**Zoroark**

**Gym Badge: Shadow Badge**

* * *

**Gym Leader #8**

**Name: Aiden**

**City/Town: Garnet City**

**Specialty: Fire Types**

**Appearance: Short Red hair, red eyes, runner athletic build and olive skin**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight: 215 lbs**

**Age: 32**

**Birthday: May 9th**

**Pokemon:**

**Rapidash**

**Darmanitan**

**Magcargo**

**Camerupt**

**Gym Badge: Blaze Badge**

* * *

**Elite Four Members:**

**Elite Four Member #1**

**Name: Orion**

**City/Town: Azure City (Birth Place)**

**Specialty: Flying Types**

**Appearance: short light brown hair, hazel eyes, fighter build and olive skin**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weight: 200 lbs**

**Age: 34**

**Birthday: December 24th**

**Pokemon:**

**Noivern**

**Crobat**

**Togekiss**

**Aerodactyl**

**Jumpluff**

**Braviary**

* * *

**Elite Four Member #2**

**Name: Gaia**

**City/Town: Moonglade City (Birth Place)**

**Specialty: Ground Types**

**Appearance: short green hair, forest green eyes, slim build and olive skin**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 145 lbs**

**Age: 30**

**Birthday: March 7th**

**Pokemon:**

**Nidoqueen**

**Gliscor**

**Claydol**

**Excadrill**

**Rhyperior**

**Donphan**

* * *

**Elite Four Member #3**

**Name: Draven**

**City/Town: Duskshade City (Birth Place)**

**Specialty: Ghost Types**

**Appearance: short jet black hair, amber eyes, boxer build and light brown skin**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 196 lbs**

**Age: 28**

**Birthday: September 15th**

**Pokemon:**

**Banette**

**Dusknoir**

**Gengar**

**Spiritomb**

**Chandelure**

**Trevenant**

* * *

**Elite Four Member #4**

**Name: Stella**

**City/Town: Archer City (Birth Place)**

**Specialty: Steel Types**

**Appearance: Long light brown hair, hazel eyes, athletic build and olive skin**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 6'0"**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

**Age: 35**

**Birthday: April 12th**

**Pokemon:**

**Klinklang**

**Aggron**

**Aegislash**

**Magnezone**

**Metagross**

**Bastiodon**

* * *

**Champion**

**Name: Masato Uzumaki**

**City/Town: Uzushiogakure (Birth Place: Formerly) - Numera Town (Currently Living)**

**Occupation: Champion of the ****Kenōska Region**

**Specialty: All-Around**

**Appearance: Silver White Long Hair, Long silver white beard in a braid, Olive skin, blue eyes, and white kimono.**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 224 lbs**

**Age: 104**

**Birthday: May 3rd**

**Pokémon:**

**Ninetales**

**Noctowl**

**Gallade**

**Ludicolo**

**Tyranitar**

**Eelektross**

* * *

**Pokemon Professor**

**Name: Charles Pine**

**City/Town: Fogshore Town**

**Occupation: Pokemon Professor**

**Appearance: Short grey hair, Emerald green eyes, average build and fair skin**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weight: 247 lbs**

**Age: 72**

**Birthday: January 11th**

* * *

**Family:**

**Seamus and Stella are brother and sister!**

**Nirvana and Gaia are sisters!**

**Mal and Draven are brother and sister!**

**Orion and Coral are brother and sister!**

* * *

**Cities, Towns and Landscapes:**

**Archer City**

**Moonglade City**

**Jadestar City**

**Whitefrost City**

**Clairvoiya City**

**Azure City**

**Duskshade City**

**Garnet City**

**Fogshore Town**

**Silverflare Town**

**Numera Town**

**Corvus Town**

**Archer Mountain**

**Moonglade Forest**

**Jadestar Desert**

**Whitefrost Tundra**

**Clairvoiya Cave**

**Azure Swamp**

**Duskshade Jungle**

**Garent Mountain**

**Azure Oasis**

**18 Routes**

**Minerva Island (Pokemon League Location)**

**Safari Zone**

**Rose Island**

* * *

**Rivals:**

**Jason Pine**

**Marcus Franklin**

**Edward Wayne**

**Wendy Michaels**

**Dennis Mason**

**Hannah Kyle**

* * *

**Rival Profiles:**

**Name: Jason Pine**

**Grandson of Professor Charles Pine**

**City/Town: Fogshore Town**

**Appearance: Short Reddish Brown Hair, Emerald Green Eyes, Average Body Build and Fair Skin**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: September 24th**

**Goal for the Future: To become a Pokemon Professor**

* * *

**Name: Marcus Franklin**

**City/Town: Jadestar City**

**Appearance: Short Curly Cerulean Blue Hair, Dark Brown Eyes, Thin Body Build and Olive Skin**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 142 lbs**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: July 17th**

**Goal for the Future: To become a Detective for the International Police and help his mother Officer Jenny with arresting criminal organizations**

* * *

**Name: Edward Wayne**

**City/Town: Moonglade City**

**Appearance: Jet Black Hair, Blue Eyes, Average Body Build and Tan Skin**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 161 lbs**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: June 9th**

**Goal for the Future: To become a great Pokemon Breeder**

* * *

**Name: Wendy Michaels**

**City/Town: Archer City**

**Appearance: Long Brown Hair, Hazel Eyes, Slim Body Build and Olive Skin**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 121 lbs**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: August 13th**

**Goal for the Future: To become the next Gym Leader of Archer City after her father Seamus retires**

* * *

**Name: Dennis Mason**

**City/Town: Numera Town**

**Appearance: Short Green Hair, Brown Eyes, Average Body Build and Fair Skin**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 135 lbs**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: May 13th**

**Goal for the Future: To become the Champion of the Kenōska Region**

* * *

**Name: Hannah Kyle**

**City/Town: Fogshore Town**

**Appearance: Long Wavy Strawberry Blond Hair, Green Eyes, Slim Body Build and Olive Skin**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Weight: 115 lbs**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: November 21st**

**Goal for the Future: To become a Pokemon Nurse like her aunt Nurse Joy**

* * *

That's most of the intel of the challenge, and I'll show the rules for the challenge,

Rules:

1: Ash and his regional rivals can enter the Kenōska League after challenging the Kenōska Region Gym Leaders.

2: Hareta, Mitsumi, Jun and Koya must be in this story.

3: Barry and Jun must be twin brothers.

4: Naruto's pairing must be Cynthia and Diantha with eventually Shizuka and Mitsumi in the future.

5: Naruto's former comrades from Konoha become Pokemon Trainers to try and get to him.

6: Naruto's partner Pokémon must be any of the starter Pokémon of either Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos or Alola.

7: This is a two part story, Naruto studied up everything on Pokémon intel under Professor Pine for 8 years, went on his journey the next year and finally winning the Champion League the year after next, Naruto's journey is part one, and Naruto's former comrades trying to get him back to Konoha is part two.

7.5: Part 1 will be called the Journey Arc, and Part 2 will be called the Shinobi Arc.

And last but not least,

8: The Kenōska Pokemon League is also known as the Pokemon World League.

* * *

Also to make things clear,

The previous Champion will be an OC and he is Naruto's great grandfather, and his name is Masato Uzumaki, the younger twin brother of Mito Uzumaki and he unfortunately dies of old age.

The starter Pokémon that the rivals of the Kenōska Region gain, will be completely up to you guys.

I also saw that some Pokemon fanfiction stories have where the Pokemon know more than four moves, I've also seen it in the anime where Ash is traveling in the Orange Islands, so I've decided to allow that to be in this challenge, but the amount of moves the Pokemon know will be a maximum of 8 moves, and the moves that the Pokemon can know are also completely up to you guys.

* * *

Man, coming up with the Region, Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Cities and Towns was a difficult challenge, but I managed to get it.

To anyone who is willing and/or eager to accept the challenge, I wish you the absolute best of luck.

I hope to see what you come up with, if you decide to accept, and if not, then that's fine.

I might decide to do the challenge myself, but I am almost always busy with other things in my life.

And I look forward to what you guys come up with in the future if the challenge gets accepted.

This is Bahamutsoulking signing out,

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's Bahamutsoulking,

I understand the confusion on why Naruto was banished and had his chakra sealed in the first place, so I'll explain it here when I should have done so when I put up the challenge.

Naruto was banished after the Sasuke Retrival Mission, Naruto succeeded in bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, however after bringing Sasuke back as a bloody pulp, the civilian and elder councils considered it as an act of hatred and jealousy, and so Naruto was banished and had his chakra sealed away.

And to make matters worse, Naruto's comrades considered him as worse than scum for harming Sasuke even though he was told to bring him back as a broken bloody mess, Naruto also learned that Hinata had been cheating on him with Sasuke and she flat out dumped him in public, feeling betrayed and angry, Naruto did the one thing that they never thought he would do, he cursed them and told them all they were dead to him and he also called Hinata a filthy conniving little bitch who would rather be with a traitor than a man who has been nothing but faithful and kind to her, the only ones that supported him were Gaara and his siblings as they offered him a place to stay in Suna and he politely declined the offer.

After his cursing on his now former comrades, Naruto left Konoha as he was banished by the council and removed from shinobi service, as Kurama was more of a father-figure than anybody in Konoha.

And Naruto has entered the world of Pokemon when he left the Elemental Nations by boat from Wave Country to find a new and better life, however when he was on his way to the world beyond, he saw some kind of barrier and when he went through it, the seal was undone and the seal keeping Kurama at bay was also broken and he was released into a human form, now free of the seal on him, Naruto was told by Kurama that there was no chakra at all in the world beyond the Elemental Nations, this saddened him a bit as he couldn't use chakra at all, but he was happy that he was free to live his life.

Naruto had been dropped off at Fogshore Town in the Kenōska Region as he learned it was called that, he was intriged by the creatures known as Pokemon, after multiple battles and contests Naruto knew he would enjoy being a Pokemon Trainer, so he went to the Fogshore Pokemon Research Lab and studied under Professor Charles Pine who is an old friend of Professor Samuel Oak from the Kanto Region, after 8 years of studing under Professor Pine, Naruto set out on his own journey, during the 8 years of studing he also met his great grandfather who is the Kenōska Region Champion, Masato Uzumaki, and he learned that he is the great grandnephew of the Shodaime Hokage and Mito Uzumaki as Masato is the younger twin brother of Mito Uzumaki who is the grandmother of Tsunade Senju.

Now for the Konoha shinobi that want him back after 10 years, they want him back for three reasons,

#1: They want to regain their allies as what they did to Naruto when he was banished had spread across the Elemental Nations like a wildfire and they all terminated their treaties with Konoha and raised taxes on anyone from Konoha, and enemy villages hatred of Konoha had gotten stronger, even Iwa, even though they hated the Yondaime Hokage, they respected him and disrespecting the man's dying wish was disgraceful even to their eyes.

#2: Because the Akatsuki is after the Bijuu, they want to bring Naruto back to Konoha because they believe they would protect him better.

And #3: Because he is the Yondaime Hokage's son as his heritage was revealed by Jiraiya who had recently found out what happened, he and the Toad Summons had scolded the villagers badly and made them all feel ashamed of what they themselves put the boy through because of his status as a Jinchuuriki (Former Jinchuuriki now), and the civilians and elders want him back because they want the Namikaze Clan back in Konoha, and they are after the funds of the Namikaze Clan as well.

What they didn't know is that when Minato and Kushina died on the night of the Kyuubi Rampage, the funds of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans went to Kushina's grandfather Masato Uzumaki, and when Masato passes away in the future in the story, the funds would go to Naruto as he would fiercely guard it from them.

As for why the reasons unknown is put on was because Naruto doesn't know their reasons at the moment.

Here is the specifics for the Challenge,

**Father-Figure Kurama**

**Bashing: Danzo/Elders/Civilians/Sasuke/Sakura/Hinata**

**Good Akatsuki (Reason is because Nagato is the younger brother of Kushina Uzumaki and the grandson of Masato Uzumaki)**

**Genre: Adventure, a little Hurt/Comfort and some Humor.**

**Rating: M (Because of adult themes that will appear in the story, which include Language/Possible Lemons/Adult Themed Innuendos/A bit of Blood & Gore.).**

There we go, made it easier to understand,

I may or may not do my own challenge, but if I do accept it then I'll publish it as a way to say that I accepted my own challenge.

I know there are readers that don't like my stories, but if the haters don't like my stories then don't read them at all, just pretend they don't exist.

I'll post the names of the authors who decide to accept the challenge in the next chapter.

Hope you guys have a wonderful day.

This is Bahamutsoulking signing out.

Peace!


End file.
